In a girl's skin
by Pandore Hart
Summary: Following an experiment, Damian sees himself changing into a girl, his boyish pride will be injures and his heart too.
1. Chapter 1

_**In a girl's skin**_

_**Chapter 1 : Missed experience**_

(Internal point of view: Damian)

I get up like every morning from my bed to get ready. My head turns every time I wake up, maybe because of the arrangement, as Ziggurat tells me, it's not so bad. As long as it does not attack my heart, everything is fine. I stretch out in front of the ice before putting my tight suit my torso enough to bombe, I'm pretty skinny, I feel pretty normal when I look in the mirror, and less weak.

I wonder how girls see themselves in their mirror.

Maybe beautiful or ugly, powerful or too weak, lean or too big so that in the end they can be seen totally differently. But I'm so proud to be a boy, life is less complicated than if I were a girl, and again I don't wish it under any circumstances. Suddenly, I get a message on my phone, it's Pandore Scarsheld. My precious friend of whom I am in love and whom I met at the HD Academy.

Fortunately I am a boy, otherwise I might not have had the chance to get her. Even though I have nothing against homosexual girls or boys. Everyone's way of loving, everyone has the choice to choose his life partner, no need to judge the choice of others, especially when it doesn't concern us.

Each his life as my Mom and Allan tell me. Anyway, I'm looking at Pandore's message asking me:

\- Are you still coming tonight? She asks me by sending me a picture of her attractive to prepare, I smile and do the same by sending a picture of me with my suit still open by sending him as an answer "No worries my beautiful, I would take to the park, we'll go eat a small cake both "she sends me little faces smiling, we are only 15 years old and we know how to behave, this is only a small exit to eat a snack, but I intend to ask her to be my girlfriend, I have respect for her, and in addition if we exceed the limits ... Ziggurat and my parents, especially my father will clearly kill me, and for Pandore it's his father, his mother and his sister Helen who will kill her. As much as we wait until we are a little older so that we have no problems.

Even if we are in love.

I decide to go have breakfast and Jack is already there to eat his mixtures of food absolutely infamous, it's not a stomach that he has, it is a pocket of scrap metal that can digest everything. I have eaten only one of these things and my stomach has been sick for more than three days, I would hate him forever for making me sick, but I still love him Jack, it's kind of my big-brother.

\- Hello Damian! Greetings Jack with a smile, I smile and then sit down in front of him to eat, we exchange a discussion between us and I come on the subject that Ziggurat intends to test me an experience and I am a little stressed of what can happen, especially that he intends to give me a shot. I always hate bites, I have a phobia of needles since I was little, but Ziggurat doesn't care about that because he keeps telling me that I'm tall and I don't I have more to be afraid of needles.

But it's psychological ... I can't do it.

\- Do you have an appointment with Pandore today? Jack asks me curious, I sketch a smile answering:

\- Yes that's right, I intend to take him to a small brewery to eat a small pastry and then we will go to amusement parks to go on the Ferris wheel, we do not have too much intention to play Beyblade, especially since I do not really want to send it to hell. Jack smiles, patting me on the head

\- Awwww it's cute! A real little seducer at your age, it's much too cute, at the same time, the Beyblade even if it can be fun, it's not very romantic so no worries. And don't worry about the Ziggurat experience, just a sting and it's over, and if it does, it'll give you a treat like the dentist's or the doctor's. I can not help laughing, then we finish our breakfast.

The hour of experience is ringing in my mind. I'm not feel good at all, I'm in the office of Ziggurat preparing the syringe, my eyes keep shaking as he approaches the syringe of my arm. I want to go back but Ziggourat keeps me against him to prevent me from moving.

\- Stop moving Damian. He said to me by planting the needle in my arm, I grit my teeth while wriggling slightly while he injects the product in my arm, he removes the needle.

\- That's it. He said to me, letting go, I rub my arm with a grunt; If there are no side effects by tomorrow, the product will improve your abilities and physical resistance to the arrangement. I shrug my shoulders.

I leave the office of Ziggurat by deciding to forget that as soon as possible. A product that can improve our resistance to the arrangement, it's really good idea, the problem is that I have a lot of thrill in the lower back that are quite unpleasant, it will pass.

I'm going to my appointment, a wonderful girl sitting on the park bench waiting for someone, she has long wavy black hair that she tied she's wearing a pretty little white dress with beautiful shoes with black heels while having taken her black bag, her big dark brown eyes widen when she sees me arrive, she makes me a big sign.

Here's Pandore. Pandore Scarsheld, my most precious friend I have. I am very much in love with her, and intend to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight. I'm a little stressed, but I have been waiting for this day for too long, I have no right to make any mistakes.

\- Hello Pandore. You're okay ? I say kissing her on the cheek, she does the same.

\- I'm fine thank you and you ? She asks me by giving me a hug.

I blush while giving him a hug too, I'm not used to being hug, but with her or Jack, I don't know why ... I always want to cuddle them. It's not so much me.

We sit on the bench and we talk together, I'm pretty shy but keep talking to her, we talk about the HD Academy, Ziggurat, and the days we met each other's eyes, she told me that she thinks I'm cute when I look at her secretly while she is training or talking, I tell her the same thing when she looks at me getting out of the arrangement or when I'm eating with Jack.

We love almost the same things and the most common thing we have ... We hate Gingka Hagane.

Later.

We went to our brewery to eat our pastry, she took a lemon pie and I a chocolate pie. Our eyes meet several times, I see her who blushes and me too, it is then that she cuts a piece of her lemon pie then she hands it to me, I open the mouth and then engulfs her piece of lemon pie , I'm doing the same thing with my chocolate cake, I can't help but blush by doing that. This would be the perfect opportunity to ask her.

But I have a moment of hesitation ... It might be better on the big wheel. In addition, I begin to have burns in my stomach that makes me wince.

\- Damian? You're okay ? Pandore asks me worried, I drink some of my fruit juice sticking myself against my chair.

\- Excuse me ... I have a little stomach ache. If we were going to walk a little bit, it would not worry you. I reassure her, she helps me get up from my chair and then we go to walk to the amusement park, Pandore even paid me a bottle of water so that it relieves me a little, but the pain sways in my kidneys to my chest.

\- Do you want me to return to return in HD academy with you ? You really don't look good Damian "she puts her hand on my forehead" you have a lot of fever, you have to go to bed. She said to me worried, I grab her hand at that moment.

\- No way ! I waited too long for this outing with you, I'm fine I assure you ... I suddenly stop when I feel a terrible pain under the belt as if I had just kicked. I start screaming in pain.

Pandore give me a hug to try to reassure me then she decides to go back to the HD Academy with me to have me examined by Dr. Ziggurat, then I can't even take a single step, I'm in tears I had pain under my belt and at the level of the chest and kidneys, Ziggurat made me take medicine for pain while applying an ointment on the body, then after he asked me to go sleep.

I am so frustrated that I feel like throwing up. Pandore kissed me on my cheek, muttering to me.

\- Rest well Damian, we'll go to the park again. The most important thing is that you recover quickly, and call me as soon as you better agree? She gives me another kiss and then she goes back to her room.

I put my face in my arms while Ziggurat applies the anti-inflammatory cream on my back.

\- It must be a side effect of the product that I injected you, where do you have the most pain? Ask me Ziggurat. I make a groan while trying to hold back my anger

\- Do I really need to draw you a picture? My god, I hate you Dr. Ziggourat, I hate you! I grumble, very angry.

I hear Ziggourat sighing, carrying me in his arms.

\- Stop grumbling Damian, you have to agree to obey me and participate in my research so please don't be vulgar, it will pass this pain so avoid getting upset, so go in your bed. He said to me by putting me in my bed after putting me in pajamas, I emit a grunt and then fall asleep quickly.

But my sleep is disturbed by all the pains that my body undergoes, I keep gesticulating in my bed to try to find a position where the pain is less important, but nothing works until I put myself on the stomach to sleep. And it lasted all night.

The next morning, my head is spinning but also itchy behind the head, I scratch my neck and feel my hair that seem to be messy, I moan against my pillow which makes me cough slightly then get up with an incredible back pain. I squeeze my teeth while rubbing my eyes when my arm suddenly taps into something hanging on my chest and gives me the feeling of having a weight on my body, but the worst thing is that when I am I do not feel anything between my legs.

There I jumped paralyzing with fear, lowering my eyes I discovered a big chest girl on my chest, my breathing is cut when I grip them believing a bad joke. They are real and are attached to my body.

\- Oh no ... Oh no ... Oh no no no. I say panicking, I run to the bathroom removing my pajamas, I discover the drama. My hair is not like before, my bristles have fallen on my neck, my face has become more effeminate, I have a girl's chest (quite imposing, probably a cup D like what my mother have ) and also. .. what the girls have at the bottom of the body ...

My eyes widen in fear at my reflection in the mirror. It's not possible, it's not me, I pinch myself to try to wake up, but it's not a dream.

I became a **GIRL**!

I fall on the floor of my bathroom completely confused screaming in terror, I almost have tears in my eyes. How it is possible ? Why me ? What will happen to me?

That's when I hear Jack enter my room and ask me to wake up and there he finds me on the bathroom floor, I see his eyes widen in shock to the point that he actually drop his glass of orange juice ...

Poor me.

**That's all for the first chapter of my all-new little fanfiction. Oh my God, my poor Damian, he's become a girl. How terrible! (I'm so cruel) Hoping that in the next chapter he finds his explanation and maybe a way to become a boy again.**

**In short, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, if so, do not hesitate to tell me in comment, it will make me very happy. I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Kisses ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Beautiful girl

_**In a girl's skin**_

_**Chapter 2 : Beautiful girl**_

(Internal point of view: Jack)

I drop my glass of orange juice in front of what I see, in front of me there is a very pretty girl with very generous shapes, blue hair falling in her neck and very beautiful gray eyes like Damian ... But what is this girl doing here ? Damian doesn't like Pandore anymore ?

\- Hello Miss, are you a friend of Damian ? I ask her, she blushes enormously as I approach her to give her a towel so that she covers herself, then, leaning over her, I notice that same navel scar that Damian also has and looking at her in my eyes, an improbable idea comes to mind.

\- Damian ...? It's really you ? I ask with a feverish voice, the girl clenches her embarrassed teeth and pushes me away, growling.

\- Grrr stop Jack, please get out of there it's pretty annoying already ! Even her voice has changed, except that now I am certain that I have Damian in front of me, although now she, er I mean "he" is mysteriously in the body of a girl.

\- But ... What actually happened to you? I ask very intrigued, Damian blushed while grabbing his robe and covering his attractive body, I am so amazed that my eyes are riveted on the generous chest he has. He emits a very aggressive growl.

\- Can you please stop looking me like this, unless you want my fist in your face covered in paint ? He threatens me very angry, I blush with embarrassment, ashamed to look at my best friend with such an eye. I am so surprised at the same time.

\- I don't know ... It's probably because of Ziggourat's rotten experience if I'm in this state! But what am I going to do now ? How am I going to explain this to my parents? And especially Pandore ? What will she think of me? I'm supposed to ask her to be my girlfriend, she won't want me like that anymore ! He says to me very stressed, I admit that I am confused.

I fear that the only solution against this problem is to speak to Doctor Ziggourat about it, even if he risks having a heart attack.

Damian goes to sit on his bed, hiding his face with his hands. He moans several times when he touches his new body with shame.

\- Look at these things here ! It's awful and it hurts the back in addition, how can girls who have this kind of breast be proud of it ? Even my mother who has the same back pain because of it. Ahhh but what will become of me now ? I can't go see Ziggourat like that, same for Pandore. Damn ... He groans almost desperate, I'm confused. Should I tell Ziggourat anyway or should I remain silent to support Damian ?

I sigh while thinking of some ideas to cover Damian while we find a solution.

\- You just have to disguise yourself ! I suggest to him, he widens his eyes in surprise, tilting his head in intrigue; Yes, disguise yourself, if you look in the mirror, you have the exact portrait of your big sister Lenae, you could very well pretend to be her just until we find a solution right ?

He offers me a not very convinced face, he gets up from his bed answering me.

\- Hmm ... The idea is not bad but I think you forgot a certain detail Jack.

\- Which ?

\- Firstly, Lenae and I are at least 4 years apart, secondly Lenae is taller than me in size, I am only 1m53 and Lenae is 1m68 ! The difference is too big and in the third, Lenae doesn't have a big chest like the one I have now. Impossible. He retorts.

Oops ... that's right.

\- And you don't have a cousin that you could imitate ? I question him, he shakes his head explaining to me that his two parents were both only children and that he had neither aunts nor uncles on the side of his parents, only on the side of Ziggourat and he did not has never met, in addition Ziggourat knows absolutely the whole Hart family.

Damn, a really small family.

That's when I have an idea.

\- It's good, I have an idea. Ziggourat knows your whole family, but not mine. I could make you pass for one of my little cousins and then you won't get exposed. I tell him, he looks a little more convinced than earlier.

\- Yes, it's a good solution but ... Do you have a member of your big family who has blue hair like mine and with a green stripe on the forehead? He asks me with sarcasm.

There, I am very embarrassed.

\- Alas no, nobody has blue hair in my family. The only solution is to dye your hair and change your clothes too, maybe a skirt with a leather jacket and a T-shirt that can ... Um, cover your generous chest more. I respond by removing a hair dye from my makeup bag. Damian frowns, emitting a furious and assertive grunt.

\- A advice if you care about your life, avoid fantasizing about it because believe me I will cut your throat if you do. And are you seriously planning to have me wear a skirt ? Despite this, I remain a boy and there is no question that I wear a skirt, even the dye for my hair, if I have to do it then I accept. It will be the second time that I dye my hair, so it won't be a big problem for my dignity, but don't even try to make me wear a dress or a skirt it's clear, and no question of makeup or nail polish ?!

\- Pfff you're not funny. I sigh with sarcasm, he just answers me with a groan by putting his hair correctly, he goes to his wardrobe and comes out of the clothes he has never worn, a simple gray T-shirt to his size miraculously, with very simple white pants, and he accompanies leather shoes with a jacket of the same color.

(Internal point of view: Damian)

Once in more correct clothes even if I don't like these clothes at all, I feel a little better despite the fact that I'm still a girl. When I become a boy again, I promise to bury Ziggurat living in the territory of Hades, whether it be my grandfather or not, and myself my father learns it, I cannot imagine what he will think ... knowing that right now he doesn't have a very good opinion of me.

Then Jack takes me to my bathroom where I rest in my bathtub to have the dye tested, to avoid any allergic reaction. We waited a very long time then he applied the dye to me, I dare not imagine the result.

A few minutes later after it has rinsed my head, I wipe my hair and discover my hair which has become almost purple, it's hardly if I recognize myself.

\- It's awful ... it doesn't suit me at all. I groaned almost horrified.

\- But this is only temporary Damian, it's true that purple is not a color that suits you, I thought it would be fine ... I am sure that this week everything will be over, good will your eyes support contact lenses ?

\- Normally yes, but why contact lenses? I ask her intrigued, I see him still searched in his kit, it is me who is stuck in a girl appearance and he has the behavior of a girl, it is not fair.

\- Gray eyes like yours are almost unique Damian, people will recognize you easily because of your eyes, but if we change the color of the irises in your eyes, it will change your look and you will be unrecognizable in everyone's eyes. He answers me, I am not persuaded of it but good, I will be silent. He took out emerald green contact lenses like his own eyes and then he finished.

At the mere sight of my appearance, I could fall into depression.

\- Well, now you have to find another name. I can't call you Damian in public, um let's think about it ... If you had been a girl, what would your mother have wanted to call you ? He asks me, I reflect and search among the fragments of memories that the arrangement has not taken away from me and find this name.

\- She would have called me Lily or even Dalia the name of my little sister if I had been a girl. I answer.

\- Well, since Dalia is already taken, I will now call you Lily in public. Decides Jack, I fall to the depressed floor.

My first name was the last thing that kept my dignity.

Later in the day, Jack went to see Ziggourat to "introduce" me as his little cousin whom he had to keep for a few days, Ziggourat agreed without problems but from behind, he asked the question I expected to 100%.

\- Do you know where Damian is ? I did not see him in the morning and with the bad experience he suffered yesterday, I worry a little for him. He says.

" Oh yes you can worry, because of your stupid experience I find myself changing into a girl and forced to hide. I would make you pay dearly for Ziggourat. "

\- Ah Damian, he left very early this morning he was impatient to find Pandore after their meeting was ruined by her stomach aches. Answer Jack.

" Did you really have to say that yourself ? " I'm already ashamed enough like that and he adds more. What bad luck ! Ziggourat nods.

\- I see, he is young and he has the spirit in him that is normal. Well, if you meet him you tell him that he comes to see me for a medical examination. Adds Ziggourat before returning to his office, Jack nods and off we go.

\- Phew, it went pretty well, right? He asks me.

I am very furious.

Jack laughed nervously.

\- Ahaha, Damian, you are very scared when you are angry ... He tells me, I prefer not to say anything, we go back to my room where I collapse on my bed, at the same time I consult my phone and see that Pandora sent me some messages, I hasten to answer her before she worries. I told her that today I could not come to see her, because I am sick today, but that if she wants, we could play online on a Mario or other game in the evening. She nods without asking too many questions, then tells me that she is going back to work.

Lots of things are running through my head, especially the moment we came back and guards dared to whistle at me when they saw me, this bunch of big pigs, I have never known such a great humiliation, even my defeat against Gingka and Kyoya were much less worse than what I am currently experiencing.

\- You know Damian, even if you feel bad tell yourself that you also have positives. He begins to tell me, I emit an intrigued groan; Well, you always remain attractive, the proof you like everyone and in addition, positive point you are less skeletal in girl than in boy, and it shows by looking at your thighs. We will take you less for an anorexic and in addition you became very attractive Lily. He tells me.

A flash of rage rumbles in me, I grab a dart and throw it suddenly, the dart is planted in the wall a few millimeters from his face, he falls on the buttocks shocked.

\- Say that a second time and I promise you that it is not a dart that you are going to have, but the entirety of my dart game. I say aggressively, he trembles a lot while saying feverishly.

\- Sorry ... It was a joke.

**And that's it ^^ That's all for this little chapter of In the girl's skin, awwww my poor Damian, I'm so cruel with him ^^'' it's been a very long time since I worked on this little story, to believe that the inspiration came back for this little story ^^ So i 'hope you enjoyed this little chapter, if so I am delighted. I give you big kisses and see you very soon for a new chapter.**

**Big kisses and take care of yourself ^^**


End file.
